


I'll Be Your Reason to be My Love

by xCarrotforniaDreamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCarrotforniaDreamin/pseuds/xCarrotforniaDreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When average 17 year old Evie meets and befriends unknowingly celebrity new-comer Harry Styles, will this friendship have it's benefits? Or will it blossom into something much more? </p>
<p>And what's with her best friend Annabel? Is she backstabbing Evie? Meanwhile Evie's mom has a huge secret that she's been keeping, little does she know it involves her more than she would ever know . . </p>
<p>Join Evie as she embarks on a journey with all the members of One Direction, meets new people who share secret pasts, travels through her abusive ex-boyfriend's mysteries, has struggles with her friends, and uncovers her mother's ever so dark secret. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Will Meet a Tall Dark British Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story on here!   
> Just for everyone's information:
> 
> Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan are portrayed as themselves.
> 
> Evie Ellington is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens 
> 
> Derek Harper is portrayed by Logan Lerman
> 
> Annabel Edison is portrayed by Dianna Agron
> 
> Reyna Adams is portrayed by Lucy Hale
> 
> Evie's Mom (Hollie Ellington) is portrayed by Holly Marie Combs

  ** _I'll Be Your Reason to be My Love_**

**_Chapter One:_ **

**_You Will Meet a Tall Dark British Stranger_ **

**_February 14th, 2011_ **

Today has got to be absolutely, irrevocably the worst day of my entire existence. Not only is it singles awareness day (also known as a little thing called Valentine’s Day), but it’s a Sunday. And in my opinion, Sunday’s are sort of obligated to be the worst day of the week. Is it the irritable quality of people creating avoidance to the true worst day of the week, Monday? Who knows. After a moment of self-wallowing in taking in the fact that it’s Sunday, I look over to my nightstand. The clock reads in bright red numbers that’s almost blinding, 4:15. Why am I at home when it’s a regular gloomy day in London? I roll over in my bed and decide to emerge from the dead. From glancing at my little nightstand I can’t help but notice the picture of me and my boyfriend in front of Big Ben. Ugh.

All right, now I know all of you are probably like ‘why is she groaning about single awareness day when she has a boyfriend?!’ Well, maybe I should’ve started with the beginning of my day.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Derek, my boyfriend, came knocking at my door at bloody nine o’clock in the morning, exclaiming that he wanted to take me to the new grand opening of some fancy restaurant I didn’t bother enough to remember the name of. My mother, being a hopeless romantic ever since my father divorced her, urged me to go. I gave in to her tired, hazel eyes and galloped out the door.

Breakfast went swimmingly well, I thought. I ordered my favourite: blueberry pancakes with a chocolate milkshake.

Right in the middle of me taking a gigantic bite out of my triple stacked breakfast, Derek took my hand. This kind of forced me indirectly to put the fork down and look up at him. “Yes?” I asked my mouth full of syrupy goodness.

“We need to talk,” he said taking in a deep breath, still not letting go of my hand.

I figured it had to be something important, since you know; I had to stop stuffing my face. “Oh, okay.” I decided to take a polite approach towards it since he was the one who brought me to this heavenly place. “What’s on your mind?” I flashed a tiny smile, trying to show a spark of interest in his words. We’ve been together so long that he knows better not to interrupt my food time.

“I think we should stop seeing each other.” He finally let go of my hands.

I laughed a little. “You know that’s for April fools not Valentine’s day, ya silly.” I picked up my fork again in my joking tone. I punctured the pancakes and put the fork to my mouth when Derek stopped me yet again. God, he was getting on my nerves now.

“No, I’m, I’m serious, Evie.” At this, I raised my head to look him straight in his deep brown eyes that always stinted a sparkle when stared into. But it seemed as if they were hazed over, since all I saw this time when I looked into them was a black nothingness. Yep, he was definitely and completely truthful. My eyes widened at this realization.

“What?” My voiced dropped two tones as I gulped down my last mouthful of pancakes. I suddenly lost my appetite as it was replaced by huge butterflies in my stomach. “Why?”

“I need my distance, it seems as if I think about you too often and I can’t focus on anything else…but I don’t even see how that is since you never seem to listen to a bloody thing I say anymore…and you’ve become rather boring . . . ” he trailed off. What was this nonsense that he was speaking?!

“What are you talking about; I listen to you all the time!” If anything, he’s the one that doesn’t listen to me.

“Really, Evie? When’s my dad’s birthday?”

Oh, please. He’s going to interrogate me? Can’t even enjoy the rest of my breakfast.

“I don’t know, Derek when’s mine’s?” Ha, give it back to him.

“You haven’t talked to him in 12 years much less acknowledge the day he was born,” he threw at me, quite know it all like. “It’s tomorrow, Evie. How can I be in a relationship with you for so long when you don’t even know things like that?” He looked at me with those deep brown eyes again and looked hurt.

“What kind of man animal breaks up with a girl on Valentine’s day?” I shot at him throwing my napkin up from my lap to the table whilst grabbing my purse while running out of the joint. Good thing for me it was pouring outside.

 

I could hear Derek screaming behind me asking if I was going to pay for that. What a dou—duffel bag. ..I seriously cannot swear for my life. As if!

I noted that he was my ride home so it’s either walk a million blocks home or take the bus. Well, since I don’t know my way home from this dingy place, the bus it is.

Terrific thing that the next bus is in a half hour, it’s pouring outside and that there’s someone else sitting under the bus bench already. Thanks to my social awkwardness I kind of don’t want to sit next to her. But this rain is freezing—curse my body temperature. As I make my way over to the bench, I notice that my terrible eyesight has failed me the person sitting there already is in fact an adolescent teenage boy. His pushover of a mane of what he calls hair is completely wild and not at all matted by the wet weather. Whereas, my light brown hair has turned black and stick straight as if I just stepped out of the shower. Ugh, just what I need.

I take a seat next to him, as society doesn’t pay much for lousy benches to have them sized to longer than bloody 6 inches, or so it seems. I stare straight ahead as raindrops fall onto the dampened old, gray road. From the corner of my peripheral vision I can see the boy staring at me dumbstruck. This isn’t awkward at all. Please don’t say anything  . . .

As if by miracle, my cellphone starts ringing. I swing my purse off my left shoulder to open it and fish for my iPhone. It’s Annabel, my best friend. Oh God. I press the green phone button and greet her.

“Hey girly! How’d the date go?” I can hear her smile through the phone widen as I sigh.

“Try absolutely horrid,” I spat out. I looked down at my shoes. My favourite heels are practically all scuffed from all the walking. I push some hair behind my ear.

“What! What the hell happened?” She’s squeaking. Due to her high pitched voice it rises even higher when she’s excited or angered or confused, or at pretty much any mood other than normal.

“He dumped me for absolutely no reason at all on Valentine’s day, no big deal,” My voice only has a hint of sarcasm in it. I don’t nearly seem as bothered as I should be, even though I absolutely adore…well did adore Derek.

I realized I said this loudly when a complete stranger was next to me. A little bit of my shyness takes over me and I blush.

“He’s such an—”

“Yeah, yeah, Bells I know I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, bye.” I hang up hastily. That was a bit harsh but we’ve been friends for eight years I’m sure she’ll understand. Besides, I kind of just want to be in my own silence at the moment and catch up on a few winks. I lean back in this rather uncomfortable bench chair and shut my eyes for what seems like a moment.

I gain my consciousness with my eyes still shut at last but feel abnormally warm and secure . . . and cushiony. I twist my head inward and to the side a bit …something soft is surrounding my head and it’s warm as well. Really warm. What? I open my eyes slightly and see a seat in front of me as well as the feeling of bumpy road underneath me. Evidently I’m on the bus. Don’t recall getting here . . . I reach up to touch my head but my hand thwarts straight into something soft but strong at the same time. What the..? I motion to move up a bit when something beneath me moves slightly. My eyes widen. Am I on a person!? I shift all the way up and turn around. My eyes widen even more as my jaw drops open. It’s the boy from the bus stop. I was sleeping on him for oh, God knows how long.

“Look who’s finally awake!” He exclaims like he’s happy to see me. Do I even know him? His hazel eyes gleam in the light.

 “Go- I am so sorry! I don’t really know what entirely happened but I never meant to—”

“I know, I felt bad and couldn’t help but overhear your conversation earlier.” This boy definitely has the deepest voice I have ever heard in my life. But not in a creepy way. It’s low with tints of kindness and tenderness in it. He grasped a handful of his untamed hair in his left hand and attempted to settle it behind his ear. After a second, it sprung up to the front of his eyes again. He looked up at it annoyingly and then bowed his head down to fluff it to the opposite side.

He noticed my urge of keeping the silence for the past couple of minutes and added, “I would’ve hated for you to miss your bus, you seemed to be having a pretty bad day as it is.”

What exactly was he on about? He doesn’t know me at all, much less care about my whereabouts on a day as sucky as this one. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and open my mouth to say something. I stumble on my words for a second, losing my train of thought in this boy’s massive hazel eyes. “Ehm,” I exhale loudly, “you don’t even know me.”

He smiles a somewhat crooked smile and switches his gaze from me and looks straight ahead for a moment then back down at me. I realize I still have my head in his lap. A wave of embarrassment flushes over me as I lift my head slowly, trying to make circumstances as less awkward as possible. He just chuckles at my attempt.

Seeing as I’m having trouble getting up, he cups his hand under my head gently, giving me a boost. What a great story this will be to tell Annabel, how a complete stranger came to my rescue at the local bus stop.

“I’m Harry, and you are?”

I contemplate whether or not I should lie. <p><i> _Stop it, Evie of course you shouldn’t . . . it doesn’t seem like he’s going to rape you or is capable of any type of molestation._ “Evie.”</p></i>

He smiles a bit, “That’s cute.” He pauses and expects me to say something. No words are coming to mind so I pull my gaze from him to my right side and sigh. I look down and notice my purse and bend down to pick it up. Once I settle myself in my seat properly he continues on, “So now we know each other.”

A hint of a smile sparks upon my lips slightly. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” He leans closer to me but I keep my distance.

“I don’t know.” I shy away and keep staring at my feet. Maybe if I don’t say anything for a while he’ll get the hint, leave me in my silence and soon enough this bus will be in my neighbourhood.

“Then tell me why a pretty girl like you is alone at a depressing bus stop on Valentine ’s Day?” Wow, getting nosy are we. . . can’t he tell that I  _don’t_ want to be bothered? I mean, it was genuinely nice of him to even get me on this bus and do all that he’s done for me but he could have just simply woke me up. Then I wouldn’t be so associated with him and he’d just be a nice stranger you meet at the bus stop. But of course not, he had to act like my freaking prince charming.

"It’s complicated, I guess . . . ” I didn’t even want to talk about my situation to my best friend of eight years let alone confess my unhappiness to a person I’ve known less than twenty minutes.

“Well, we’ve got time seeing as this bus isn’t stopping anytime soon.” His face has been serious for the past few minutes as he studied my face and I automatically felt insecure. I must look like a complete wreck, this is fantastic.

He looks at me with soul deep green eyes and with that look I can tell  _exactly_ where this is going. And where it will go if I let it happen. But I most certainly won’t.

“Oh, please. Like you actually care. Look, it was extremely nice of you to help me as you did, since most people wouldn’t give me a second thought. And I appreciate it very much so but I would greatly love to be alone for the remainder of this bus ride.” Hopefully that didn’t come across to him as rude as it sounded.

“I do care,” he says grimacing slightly, ignoring the rest of what I said.

“And as I’ve said, that’s very thoughtful of you but I think it’d be best if I just uhm, sit somewhere else,” I say in a heap, digging for my purse, slipping my shoes back on quickly. Before I get up, I add, “Nice to meet you again.” Just as I make a beeline for seat located all the way in the back, I feel a warm hand on my bare forearm.

“If you’re going to do that, at least let me be the one to leave so I don’t feel like a total jerk.” He smirks a bit at the last word. He unbuckles his seat belt immediately and stands up awkwardly.

As he stumbles to get past me I shake my head vigorously. A wave of pity rushes through me and I look up at him. “Forget it, it’s fine. I’m the one acting like a jerk here.” He stares at me blankly for a moment and then slowly backs up towards his seat and plops himself down. “It’s just my boyfriend just broke up with me an hour ago and I’m just trying to figure out why I’m not as bummed as I should be …”

“Who would dump their girlfriend on Valentine’s Day?” Harry seemed like only some type of low life loser would do such a thing like that but I somewhat get the vibe from him that he’s most likely done it before.

But, whatever. At least he was actually pretending to take an interest in my dull life. I sigh. “I’ve never liked the holiday, personally. I think a boy should treat his girl special—”

“—Everyday, not just one day of the year where they’re given an excuse to do so.”

My eyes widen at him, shocked. Maybe Harry’s not just your average duffel bag. “Exactly!” I exclaim and I think a thing called a smile forms on my mouth for the first time today. “Part of me thinks he left me because I’ve sort of become boring, and actually I suppose I have.” As soon as the words escape my lips I know they’re true. I’m even beginning to bore myself. All I do all day is go to school, go on Facebook, chat for an hour, go on twitter, tweet a few messages and then the rest of my day consists of Tumblr. The internet pretty much is my entire world. No wonder Derek broke up with me.

“That’s not true, from what I’ve seen you seem like a very interesting . . . beautiful girl.”

Whoa. Okay, what was that? Did this boy who I’ve known for around a half hour call me beautiful? I felt my cheeks redden like they were on fire. It’s amazing how one word could have such an impact on a person. Unaware of what to say, I look down and lick my lips, getting shy again. I don’t say anything for a while, lost in the bittersweet sound of silence. I look all around the floor, my eyes scattering from place to place as if it will give me something to say. I’m lost in a sea of thought.

The next thing I know the back of Harry’s hand is placed on my left cheek as he slowly moves it up toward my cheekbone, flipping it so that his palm is placed on my face and his fingers are at the tip of my upper cheekbone. He uses this interaction to turn my head gently to the left so that I’m facing him. His eyes drag from my eyes to my lips as he gradually leans in; our faces nearly an inch apart. When he doesn’t see me moving in any closer he makes the ultimate move to make our lips meet each other. Harry pressed his lips to mine firmly but also very softly. I was first astounded by this since I usually NEVER do something like this but I actually found myself kissing him back with full force after a moment. I have absolutely no idea what has gotten into me but I’m actually quite enjoying it.

After a minute or two, Harry pulled away but his face was still dangerously close to mine. He stares at me intently, a hint of a smile peaking upon his face. I laugh briefly like an idiot. Was that supposed to be some type of pity kiss? I have to find out. So I press my lips together before opening them to say, “Am I a moron for liking that?”

He shoots me a goofy like ‘are you crazy’ but then softens his features to a more serious tone. “Absolutely not, since I like you more.”

\-------


	2. Harry, Student I.D.s, and Perfect Snogging

**I’ll Be Your Reason To Be My Love**

**_Chapter Two:_ **

**_Harry, Student I.D.s, and Perfect Snogging_ **

**_February 14th, 2011_ **

After a rather divine snog-filled bus ride with Harry, it was at my stop. The bus came to a gentle halt as the breaks made a squeak noise. I then heard the sound of the exhaust resting and the bus was no longer moving. I felt Harry’s smile against my lips as I broke the kiss, but still remained so close to his face that our lips were half an inch apart.

 “Do you have to go?” his voice was so low that if you weren’t right in front of him you wouldn’t hear a word he was saying.

Honestly, I considered it for a minute. I could remain on this bus forever, or at least for the rest of the day for that matter. I’ll have to face my mother’s nagging interrogation of what happened between Derek and I. I’ll have to explain what happened all over again to Annabel, finish my schoolwork, and then prepare for my speech on the debate team tomorrow.

I still need to rehearse in front of the mirror which is why I’m reluctant to whisper slightly louder, “I do.”

I stare at him, as if burning his face in my mind for a moment. I then turn, bend down to pick up my oversized bag, and run out of my seat down the aisle. I place my right hand firmly on the handle to help get down the stairs and glance back at Harry as he flashes me a quick smile. Upon seeing this, I jump off the bus and skip down the gloomy road (at least it stopped drizzling) to get to my house.

 

So now here I am, still that same bloody Sunday only it’s 4:33 p.m. And my life couldn’t be worse for numerous reasons:

 1.)I was stupid enough to forget to give Harry my number

 

2.)Harry didn’t give me his number or a last name either so therefore I have no way of contacting him so I’ll probably never see him again.

 

3.)I lost my student I.D. which I need.

 

 4.)I completely bombed my forensic science homework so I’m pretty much a dead man..er, woman.

Instead of getting off my lazy butt like I should, I just sink further into the covers of my bed, as if that’ll save me.

**_February 15th, 2011_ **

I’m standing to the side of the stage, taking deep breaths as I prepare for my speech in about five minutes. I have to persuade the audience that the use of technology is a great, wonderful, fantastic thing to have in all school systems. My opponent is pretty bloody amazing, I must say, which is partially why I’m somewhat nervous. I never get nervous, so this is big.

As soon as I hear the audience clapping fiercely, I take this as my cue. I’m dressed in my plaid skirt with knee high socks, looking like a schoolgirl. Debate team requires this ridiculous get up, but it has its perks at times. I quickly adjust the headband on my head so that my hair is out of my face.

I step up to the podium at center stage as I clear my throat. I set my pages upright on the arch and look up to the audience to make eye contact. My pages consist of jumbled notes that sparks remembrance in my brain, so I don’t really have to write much.

 “My topic of the use of technical devices has taught me something significant. I’ve learned that whilst computers may be, in fact—” I pause to look up at the audience, skewering over every person. “—the only resourceful sense of—” While I was saying this and looking into the audience, I noticed one person who seemingly stood out of the crowd. And by God, I would recognize that wild hair  _anywhere._ But the instant I noticed that Harry was in the crowd, I felt tense. I kind of froze in place. He smiled at me with that perfect twisted look and—

Bugger. I can’t remember what I was just going to say… I look down at my papers in a jumble, praying that some of the gibberish I scribbled will help me. Wait a minute. This is  _not_ what I wrote…this is a rebuttal on why the washrooms shouldn’t be locked. Who the—no. I did  _not_ take Annabel’s …yep I did take her notes. Why is this happening, it has  _never_ happened before and it probably never will since I’m going to get kicked off the team because I have nothing to say.

 “The only resourceful sense of,” I clear my throat, trying to think of any word to use, “sensibility. Yes, that powerful feeling that  _you_ are in control of the mouse and the keyboard and yes, it’s a wonderful thing and uhm, if you’ll excuse me…” I ran off the stage and out the backdoor to get some fresh air.  

Just my luck, it was POURING outside. I always have this great luck. I swear the weather is against me. But never mind that, I just totally blew my chances at getting into a good college. Possibly. I can’t believe I just did that. I throw the headband that has been bothering me for so long on the soaked ground and don’t give it a second thought.

The heat of what I’ve just done hits me as it flashes through my body. My eyes well up with tears and I promised myself I wouldn’t do this. So I run. And run. And run. Into the woods across the street from the school. As I sprint to cross the street, I quickly unhinge the “DEBATE TEAM” pin from my maroon jacket and drop it on the road hoping a car comes to run it over and destroy it. When I get to the sidewalk I throw my hair pin on the ground as well. As if ridding myself of these items will erase my memory. I finally reach the woods where I lay myself against  a tree trunk and slide down to sit on the dirt on the ground.

Probably ruining my skirt but I could care less right now. I’m never going to get a scholarship to the college I want. My hair fell in front of my face as I shed a few tears. Besides the patter of rain, the forest was dead silent. That’s why when I heard the crunching of branches and tree leaves being stepped on, I flinched so much. I slowly raised my head to get the hair out of my face. I wiped my moist face on my sleeve quickly under both eyes. I blinked and saw that it was Harry.

How did he even manage to get here or find me? I wanted to ask so many questions. But I didn’t. I stayed silent because my mouth couldn’t connect with my brain and make words.

Harry took note of my silence and didn’t say anything either. Instead he walked toward the tree that I was parked under and stood there staring at me as I had a blank expression on my face towards the tree that was directly in front of it. I took in a loud deep breath and shakily exhaled. I felt a warm hand on my back. It was comforting to see that he cared so much but I couldn’t handle the frustration at the moment and squirmed away.

He noticed my movements and said, “I’m sorry.”

 “Who are you?” I spat out. I was done with these games. Especially after what happened today.

He blinked at me twice with a blank expression on his face, “…You don’t remember me?”

 “Of course I remember you.” I decided that saying something short, sweet, and to the point was the best way to go about this conversation. I didn’t say anything more.

 “Then, I don’t understand.”

 “I don’t know a bit about you other than the fact that you . . . you make me nervous.” I decided to just spit the bloody words out. I was in no mood for playing games, as I’ve said before.

 Harry smiled that crooked smile of his, another little thing that I  _did_ know about him. I could tell he got amusement out of this. “I make you nervous?”

What was there an echo in here? “Yes! You do!” I exclaimed, fed up with this conversation already.

 “Right then, so tell me how could I make you nervous when you’ve already said you don’t know a thing about me?” He stuck his hands in his pockets and kneeled down next to me on the ground.

“I don’t know. That’s partially what scares me too. And the fact that you pop up everywhere,” I smirked slightly and turned to look at him. He was looking down at the ground this time, his hands still buried in his pockets. He had a sly smile slapped across his face.

“You make me nervous too . . . like a tingly feelin’ in the pit of my stomach, yeah?” he laughed at the cheekiness of his own comment. But he had me spot on.

“Yeah…it was especially horrible in there.” I laughed at my own pity. “I, like, couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t even finish my speech...”  _Shut up, Evie. Don’t think about it.._

“I thought you were great. . . up until, well, you know . . .” He looked at me briefly, then at the ground again and furrowed his eyebrows as if deep in thought. “I can totally relate though, it must be pretty nerve-racking.” He seemed as if he truly knew what I was going through, which did make me feel a little bit better.

“You’ve no idea. I just feel like . . . ” At this point, I’ve pretty much screwed everything and let the tears flow freely from my eyes. And of course it started raining even more now, so much that it seems like a downpour. I suppose I’ve gotten used to it but honestly, I could do without it. I sniffled and finished my sentence, “I feel like I’ve sort of let everyone down.” I huddled my body with my arms, it was rather cold out today.

At this, Harry didn’t really know what to say so he saw that I was shivering and offered me his jacket. I felt a little awkward taking it, but accepted since I was freezing to death and thanked him. After a moment he said, “Do you not want to go back inside?”

“Are you kidding me? And face that embarrassment? No thank you!” I made my hands gesture as in “NO WAY.” Harry had apparent amusement from this as he laughed a few times.

“You’re a funny girl.” Could he seriously get any more cheesy… I’m not going to complain though. I need something to lift my spirits, in the slightest. I noticed Harry leaning in to me slightly, gradually increasing his speed after every second. In less than a minute, he was an inch away from my face.

I knew where this was going. And this time I was  _certainly_ going to stop it.

But God…look at that face and those eyes and those dimples . . .  I gave in, I’m ashamed to admit. I kissed him for ten seconds but then pulled away. His eyes shot open, and I smiled a bit. “As I’ve said before I usually don’t do this type of thing. . . and I know literally  _nothing_ about you.”

“I know . . . I just . . . I like kissing you . . . but I promise you will get to know me. Please, I want to take you on a proper date. Say tomorrow? I want to know everything about you.”

At this, I sighed slightly. Was I really ready to just go out with another one of these same boys who would just end up breaking my heart or dumping me in the street, not bothering to care anymore? Would going out with Harry really be worth it?

 I mean, I knew we had some sort of connection by the way I felt when we kissed but I couldn’t stop seeing myself as some type of slut if I continued to do this sort of thing without even knowing anything about him. For all I know he could be some type of pervert or player or heartbreaker or something. I didn’t know. “I’m not so sure if that’s such a good idea for me right now.” I responded truthfully. No matter how much I did want to go out with him, I was only setting myself up for pure failure.

“It’s a date. One date, I’m not asking for anything more. It’s not a marriage proposal, Evie,” he paused as he chuckled to himself, “at least, not yet it’s not.”

I took the arm of his jacket that was hanging loose around me and smacked him with it. “Maybe if you stopped talking like that, I’d be a little more willing,” I threw at him, a hint of a smile sparking upon my lips.

He took his hand and rubbed in between his eyebrows, annoyed with himself and looked down with a smirk. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, and then his head lifted right up. “So is that a yes?” Ugh him and his reverse psychology!

“Fine, if you’re going to be so annoying about it!” I just semi wanted to shut him up while revealing a little of my real feelings all at once.  

His face lit up at this, and he smiled widely, making his face look overall goofy. “See you already know something about me, apparently I’m annoying!”

I stuck out my tongue at him and noticed that the rain had let up after all of this. It was now a little bit of a partly cloudy day. I couldn’t help but wonder if that was a little bit of fate. Nevertheless, I slipped Harry’s loose jacket off of me, revealing my skimpy little sweater that was now soaked with water. I threw it back at him, since it was kind of heavy and he caught it perfectly. I noticed something fall out of his pocket as the jacket was in the air. He bent down quickly to pick it up. He looked at it a moment and then gasped.

“I forgot to tell you! I think this belongs to you.” He handed me a plastic little card like item. My face was beaming. It was my Student I.D.! He had found it. Thank GOD! One thing I can now successfully cross off my stress causing list.

I jumped from my excitement. This day was turning around quite fast, remarkably even. “Oh, God you are my savior! I love you!”

“See? Not even the first date yet and you’re already confessing your love for me. I might as well be Jesus.” Harry remarked, slyly. Bugger, he got me!

 “Don’t get your hopes up,” I shot back, hoping this conversation would cool down.

 “Oh, don’t worry I will,” he said, actually now that I think about it, more seriously. Was he just out to push my buttons half the time?

 “All right, all right. Our ‘date,’” I made air quotes, “isn’t until tomorrow, remember. Now if you’d be so kind as to leave me alone for a little while, that’d be just splendid.” I really did want to be alone at the moment. I felt like I needed a good cry to let out as the utter disappointment my mum will be in when she finds out what happened. She was too busy at work to come to my debate today. What a surprise.

“Wait! I have no way of contacting you!” He exclaimed, desperately.

“Here.” I tossed him my business card I always handed out when I wanted to advertise myself for babysitting. He caught it perfectly and glanced at it. “Now, get out of here!”

He put on a pouty face that made me want to run into his arms like a fool and run my fingers through his perfect, side-swept hair. “But . . . wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?”

“Quoting Shakespeare, seriously?”

“Well, excuse me for finding an original and more literature way to say I want you. Unless your into just straightforward business, of course.” God, he was so different from pretty much everyone else I knew. He was so out there, open and confident. Everything I was not.

I shook my head at this nonsense. “If I kiss you will you leave me be?”  

He nodded like a person in need, vigorously. He was such a baby. But with all of that aside, I walked closer to him slowly, teasing him, and looked up at him. He was roughly four inches, give or take, taller than me. He bowed his head little and looked down at me. So, I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders and forced them down on him. He caught my drift and bent his knees so that he was at my level. Now we were the same height, my hands still on his shoulders as I leaned in to press my lips to his. We stayed like that as my hands drifted from his shoulders to my arms being wrapped around his neck. Getting totally lost and carried away in the kiss, I realized that after all I didn’t want to be alone. I just wanted to stay with him there.

I suppose that Harry noticed that I wasn’t pulling away like I usually do after at least a minute, so he deepened it. After a while, he was the one that pulled away and he took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. His touch sent electrical waves through my entire body.

“Do you really want me to leave now?” His voice barely above a whisper that if I wasn’t so close I wouldn’t be able to hear him. When I thought about it, his voice was really sexy like that.

I didn’t say anything. Instead, I let go of his hand and laid back in the grass. It was damp, but I didn’t care. Harry looked at me for a second then turned to walk away. I turned my head in his direction and grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him back. He turned around and fell on his bum. I laughed at his clumsiness.

In return, he gave pretty much the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen on him and we lay next to each other. I kind of felt like we were in that  _Twilight_  movie. Except, a less creepy version at least. Just lying there with him next to me admiring me and this beautiful forest was what I’ve sworn the closest thing to perfection I’ve ever experienced.

 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have thirty one chapters written so I should be updating regularly now :) Enjoy.

  
**I’ll Be Your Reason To Be My Love**   
_Chapter Three:_

The Truth Comes Out

February 15th, 2011

 

“You did what?!” My mother dropped the pot she was holding on the ground, quite dramatically. This caused a loud bang to occur in the kitchen which created a ringing in my ears. She overreacts too much. I had just told her about my debate team fiasco. And even though with her hectic work schedule, she hasn’t been to a single event, she finds time to scold me about dropping out. Mr. Reynolds, my idiot of a teacher, called home to notify her. Otherwise, she would have never even known.

_Ugh._

“Mum, it’s okay. I’ll join some other extracurricular. I didn’t like it much anyway,” I tried reassuring her in the best possible way.

“Evie, you can’t just pick up an activity in the middle of the school year!” She yelled at me, though I was only three feet away from her. I cringed. Jeez, when did she start to care so much anyway?

My mother desperately needed a date. She hasn’t gone out in ages. I could hear the tension in her voice rising. If she had a man in her life, I’m sure she wouldn’t be on me as much. Besides, I wanted to see her happy, having a good time for once in a while.

“Yes I can, I’m very persuasive, I promise everything will be okay.”

She looks at me with tired deep blue eyes. Her dirty blonde hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail. I make a definite mental note to set her up on a date later. I walk from the kitchen to my room, slamming the door behind me. Ugh I have nothing left to live for. I need to find my mum a good date, a nice man.

I then smile to myself because I remember I have my own date tomorrow, and I’ve found my reason to live.   
Harry has yet to call, but that’s understandable considering I just got home round a half hour ago. I expected something from him soon though. So, with that, I decided to get start on this homework that’s been plaguing me ever since I got it today.

I pick up the pencil next to my cellphone and decide to take my phone off of silent. Of course as soon as I do this my phone vibrates loudly a couple of times. I grasp for it and notice that it’s only Annabel. I figure that I haven’t spoken to her since “the incident” earlier so I pick up.

“Hi, Bel.” I wait for the drama to begin.

“Where did you magically disappear to after that DISASTER?” she screams quite high pitched.

“I’m sorry I just . . . I needed to get out of there.” I debate whether or not to tell her about Harry. Of course I’d have to do it when she was more calmed down, otherwise she’d probably have a heart attack. I decided to just keep quiet and let her rant and then I’ll TRY explaining what happened even though I still don’t quite understand it myself..

“Thank GOD I had another copy of my notes. How did you manage to take mine anyway? But anyway, what the hell happened to you? You never do that sort of thing. What’s going on? Something weird, I know.” Oh yeah, another thing you got to love about Annabel.

She will ask you ten questions all at once very quickly.

“I don’t know what was going through my brain when I took your notes. And yes Bel, I’m very aware that this NEVER happens to me, but this time it did, didn’t it? Not much I can do about it now since I quit.” I just pretty much laid all the cards on the table there. She’s kind of pissing me off since this really is the last thing I want to talk about right now.

“That was awfully foolish of you. Don’t you know what that’s going to do to your college application? We’re in junior year Evie, shit matters this year! What have you done?” Thanks for being so realistic right now. Can’t she tell I just simply need a friend who’s going to tell me everything’s going to be okay and not one who’s basically telling me the only future job I have is ‘thank you, enjoy the movie?’

At that moment I realize my eyes are welled with tears, blurring my vision. Ugh why was this happening, I hate crying so much. But lately that’s I’ve been doing. I sniffled, my nose was getting runny from the crying.

“Jeez, Eve, are you crying? Woman up! It’s just debate team,” she blurted out, quite heartless.

And at that I hang up on her. I don’t need this right now and especially not from her, my supposed best friend. Whatever, I’ll just focus intently on this math homework.  
Just as I pick up the pencil and write my name on the paper, I hear my mom yelling from downstairs. I can hear her distinctly say there’s someone on the phone for me. Oh God. If it was Annabel calling back…which it probably was. She’s usually the only one who calls my house phone. I consider telling my mom to say I’m in the bathroom or something but I realize I’ll have to deal with her one way or another so I just reach over and pick up the cordless in my room.

“Hello?” I say in an annoyed tone. I can’t take any more of Annabel’s rubbish.

“Hello? It’s Harry.” My mood suddenly lightens a bit.   
I squirm in my seat and perk up straight. I sniffle again to clear my nose so I don’t sound like a retarded horse while talking. “Oh hi!” My voice turned from annoyed to excited in a second.

“Have you been crying?” he asks. God, he was a good guesser.

“Um, no.” I lie. Not quite ready to share every detail of my life with him. Besides, this was a rather embarrassing topic and I’d like to avoid it for the rest of my life and forget this whole traumatic experience happened in the first place. I try to not sniffle again so he’ll change the subject but I find myself doing it anyway. Ugh bugger!

“Really, what happened?” he asked in that perfect accent of his.

He actually sounded genuinely concerned so I decided to open up just a little bit. I sigh, “It’s about what happened today. You know at my event. My friend called me and pretty much told me I’m a screw up at life but I guess YOLO.” …Did I really say that? I try not to vom in my mouth of what I’ve just said. YOLO…you only live once. Totally overrated expression and pretty much everyone’s excuse to getting drunk and high almost 85% of the time resulting in teen pregnancy. Yuck.

I hear him let out a slight laugh and then say in a low tone, “Don’t cry, I know your pretty eyes don’t deserve it.”

I smile through the phone as I feel my cheeks get hot as I blush. I’m not like depressed or anything but I never really had good reception to compliments. I don’t know they just made me always feel weird and make the situation a little uncomfortable you know? Well you probably don’t since I’m most likely the only weirdo who thinks that…right. Anyways, I straightened up in my seat more and said, “Thanks but I’m sure I’ll get over it soon and we’ll be back to being best friends in no time.” I smile to reassure him but then quit it as soon as I realize I’m on the phone and he can’t see me. Duh.

“So wait. She’ll make you cry and you’ll continue being friends with her?” he asks in that low, perfect accent he has.

“She’s my best friend of course I will,” I say automatically without a thought. Of course Annabel and I are still best friends…I’m just pissed about the whole screw up today, right?

I hear him sigh slightly and can tell he shifts the phone to his other ear through the static. “I’ll never understand that.”

“Yeah, well. Welcome to girl world!” I exclaim. I pick up my pencil and have a look at my math homework. I glance over it and see if there are any problems I know off of the top of my head. After a second, I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. I might as well be reading Chinese. I stop shaking the pencil in my hand and bite the tip of the eraser. Horrible habit I have.

Harry exaggerates a shiver through the phone, “Girl world is scary.”

I giggle once I hear this, “It is . . . so anyway, why are you calling my home phone?” I ask. Did he not have my mobile number? God we were doing everything backwards and being the perfectionist I am, it was beginning to irk me. But at the same time, I can’t say I wasn’t enjoying every bit of it.

“This number was on the card,” he said calmly. A little too calmly in fact. At that moment, I envied his relaxedness. I was so stressed lately and it was really beginning to be quite the little bugger.

“Oh right! Sorry, I’m sure you must want my mobile number . . .” I trailed off chuckling at my own blank stupidity.

Over the phone, I hear a loud slammed door and the pitter patter of rapid rain. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as Harry says, “Why don’t you come outside and give it to me?”

“What?” I get up and walk to my window and survey the grass on my front yard. And, there he is as expected. I shake my head. This was just unbelievable and all felt so unreal. Lately, I swear my life has been some giant, surreal film that has definitely had its ups and downs. I scrunch up my face in disbelief at him. “No!”

“Oh come on!” he whined, “I come all this way . . . and you’re gonna turn me down.” I watch him as he lifts his free arm in the air gesturing to me ‘really’ and I spitefully smile.

“Sorry,” I tease, “but unlike some people, some of us actually have work to do.” I lift my math homework to the window for him to see.

“Oh please, like you were actually going to do it anyway?” How did he possibly know that…

“Yeah I was actually,” I lie. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!

I watch as I see him give a cheeky smile to the grass and then looks up, “All right. I’m coming in and helping you with it.”

I actually liked the sound of that idea for a moment. But then I remembered my mom would have a freak out fit and my eyes widen in horror. “No! I’m coming out, just . . .” I struggle to find words, “stay there!” I exclaim like a fidgety mess and press “END” on the phone. I reach for my cell phone and shove it in my skirt pocket and I grab my jacket off of my chair, my blue denim one that ties at the waist, throw it over my shoulders and messily knot it. I lift my long hair out from under it and let it fall into a wavy mess. I look at myself in the mirror and don’t quite like what I see, but shrug it off and slam my door open and closed as I clumsily fly down the staircase.

As I run through the kitchen to get to the foyer, my mother stops me dead in my tracks. “Whoa, where are you running off to so quick?” She asks in her ‘sweetheart’ voice, thinking that will make me more willing to answer her. But honestly, it actually quite irritates me.

“Just to the library to pick up some books,” I’m surprised with how quickly I came up with a lie. And a good one too.

“Well, hold on I’ll drive you, I’m going to the supermarket to get some food and then Laurie wants to meet me for dinner.” She turns around and reaches for her car keys. Bollocks.

This was not going to work out. Mother would walk right out the front door and see Harry standing there like an idiot. I have to get him out of here. So I do my best to try and stall by saying, “Wait!” I grasp her arm, motioning for her to drop the keys. “Can you make me a sandwich first, I’m kind of hungry.”

“And what’s wrong with you?” I need to get a boy the hell out of here, that’s what’s wrong with me.

“Please I miss the way you used to do it so perfectly and plus my wrists are sore from doing pull ups at the gym with Annabel,” I whine as she sighs, giving in. Yes. Good.   
“All right, fine. But could you at least take out the trash please?” She hands me a giant black bag filled to the top, heavy. But this was actually a perfect way to get rid of Harry. I smiled at the rate things were going at.

“Yes,” I say as I turn around and walk out the door. I slam it shut and look in real quick to make sure she’s not watching me and turn to the left to the garbage cans. I throw in the bag super quick and then change my direction and start running towards Harry who is smiling like the Cheshire cat.

“Hey!” he exclaims once I’m closer to him. He grabs me by my sides and pulls me closer, and I try to fight him but he’s way too strong for me. He leans in for a kiss but I place one hand on his torso and pull back, while I place my other hand on his lips, quieting him.

“Shh. Don’t say anything and follow me.” I turn around so quickly that my long hair actually whips him in the face and he spits and makes a funny face at me. I giggle quietly and mouth, “sorry” and he just gives me a crooked smile. I grasp his hand tightly and pull him to the backyard. Once we get there, I realize then that the rain had stopped and I managed to step out of my house without getting wet at all while Harry was completely soaked.   
He shook his shaggy hair like a dog and actually managed to get a few drops on me. He laughs huskily and says, “Sorry!” Was he mocking me from before? Ugh I’m going to get him.  
“Just stay here okay, I’ll be back.”

I run to the gate to open it when I hear Harry call from behind me in a playful tone, “So mysterious!”

“Yes I am.” I turn around to face him for a second, and then stumble out of my backyard and enter through the front door again, making sure my mum didn’t suspect anything suspicious. Thankfully, she didn’t and my sandwich was actually done. Huh, bingo! “Ah, thanks mum!” I say and reach for the sandwich taking a huge bite. I didn’t realize that I was actually starving from before.

“All right, Evie I’ll take you to the library when you’re finished, okay?”

“Mm, no mum, just go I actually think I’ll get more work done here,” I say my mouth filled with food. What a huge lie, but whatever.

“Are you sure?” What was I, five? She didn’t need to keep asking me stupid little questions like these.   
“Yes, mum go have fun with Laurie, please you deserve it.” I smile as I lift up the sandwich, a reminder of her hard work of the day. Not that I’m complaining, this was actually the best ham sandwich I’ve had in a while.

“Okay, I’ll be home at 7, see you later, then, call me if you need anything!” She stresses, again.

“Yes mum, okay I will.” God could she leave yet? The universe must have set this up, the day that she’s going to annoy me about every little thing is the day when I actually have something amusing to do with my life waiting right outside.

Finally, she gives me a half-wave as she walks out the door and locks it behind her. I wait until I hear the car take off out of the driveway until I’m running out my backdoor. I quickly fumble my way around the stairs of my deck and run up to Harry and jump into his arms, letting him take a step back at my weight as he catches me. My legs wrap around his back and my arms lock around his neck as I go to kiss him hungrily. Wow, didn’t realize I was in this much need earlier. Ah, hormones.

“Uh, wow miss me?” he says once he pulls away from me. He has that crooked smile on his perfect face again.

“Mm, yes definitely since the past what, hour since I’ve seen you?” I say a little sarcastically, but then again in the same way totally serious. He was kind of like a drug to me now and I’ve only known him for not even a good 48 hours. Great.

He laughs. “Well good, cuz I’ve missed you too.”   
“You know, our ‘date’ isn’t until tomorrow right?” I remember that myself just now, as well. Hell, whatever we had now was definitely unlike any other ‘relationship’ if you could even call it that.

He groans, “Can’t it be todayyyyy?”

He was such a whiny four year old child. But I did kind of like it, I admit. I jump down from his back and set myself on the ground. What the—? Was I wearing heels? Don’t remember putting these on, but all right . . . No wonder the world felt wobbly now. “Just come inside and we can talk or whatever, okay?”

He smiled at my ‘whatever,’ (that dirty mind of his) as he agrees with me and I lead him inside my backdoor. I then pull him up my stairs and we enter my room and I slam the door shut. Oh good thing I still have those gigantic posters of a shirtless Taylor Lautner hung up at every wall of my room. I see Harry looking all around my room and I blush at this. God he must find this amusing. He looks up at one and then looks at me as he points to Taylor Lautner’s eight pack. “I have one of those.”

I laugh loudly and obnoxiously and tease, “Oh really?”

He nods his head up and down, again resembling a child and gives me a childish grin. I walk towards him and say, “Let’s see.” I take my hand and begin to ride it up his shirt but he stops me.

“Nu-uh. It’s not perfect yet.” He takes my hand away from his chest and brings it up to his lips as he kisses my fingers slowly which gives me a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach.

“Oh come on. You’re in a teenage girl’s room. Isn’t that considered ‘the jackpot’ for some of you sex-crazed adolescent boys?” I raise an eyebrow skeptically.  
He stopped kissing my fingers and took my hand away from his mouth, but still held it as he exclaimed, “I am not sex-crazed!”

“Uh, you’re a seventeen year old boy, if you’re not sex-crazed, you’re not normal,” I state, quite factually. It is rather crazy what extremes boys go to just to have a girl in their pants, it’s really disturbing and disgusting most times, well to me anyway. Can’t say the same for some of the sluts at my school, but I won’t go naming names . . .

“Hmph.” He furrows his eyebrows in confusion at me and looks from me down to my hand and then back up at me. He’s still holding it but when he sees my face that is somewhat in between trying to not giggle uncontrollably and deep in thought, he lets it go.

I whine like a baby at this and make a puppy dog face at him. “Heyy, this hand needs some lovin’ too.” I raise my left hand at him.

At this, he raises both his eyebrows so high that they’re hidden under his wild, now damp hair. “Oh, so, you like it,” he states as he lifts it up to his lips to resume his process.

I wasn’t sure if it was a question or not, but honestly he’ll never know how much that I actually did.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Whoo my first chapter! So yeah definitely new to this website, and I will be making a book cover for this today and it'll be up shortly :) Hope you liked please leave a comment below, thank you all I love you xx


End file.
